


Winning

by chellefic



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: Duncan, Methos, Amanda, a poker game. You see where this is going, right?
Relationships: Amanda Darieux/Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Kamil betaed this for me many moons ago, and Diana DeShaun encouraged me to post it, way back when. It's something I swore I would never write: Duncan/Methos/Amanda. Apparently, Bond was right.

Amanda smiled smugly to herself; she had arrived in Paris needing cash, and now she had some, enough for the moment, anyway. She was surprised at how easy it had been. Mac had stopped betting with her centuries ago, and Methos should've known better. She glanced at the small pile of cash in front of him. Or been a better poker player.

Some of her pleasure faded as she pondered the possible causes of her relatively easy victories.

Pretending to look at her cards, she studied the two men. Mac was also pretending to study his cards, but his attention was on Methos. Methos was determinedly not looking at either of them, but throughout the evening he'd been glancing up surreptitiously, at Mac.

They still hadn't done it, she realized. Six, almost seven, years had passed and they were still pretending they didn't want to fuck each other into the floor. They'd been so comfortable with one another on her last visit that she'd assumed they had finally gotten around to it. Evidently, they hadn't. It was amusing, pathetic, but amusing.

And it probably accounted for the ease with which she'd won. They were too distracted by one another to give the game proper attention. She resisted the urge to just tell them to do it, already. After all, she had won a considerable sum of money as a result of their stubbornness.

Still, she had no doubt they'd be quite lovely together.

An idea began to form, and Amanda fought to hide her smile. "Well, gentlemen, it appears I've pretty much cleaned you out."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that gloating is an unattractive trait?" Methos asked.

"I was considering changing the stakes, as a favor to a couple of old friends."

"Changing the stakes to what?" Mac asked suspiciously.

Amanda smiled her most disarming smile. Neither of them would believe it, but it was expected. "Control."

"Of what?"

"The other two. Whichever of us wins this hand gets control of the other two until sunup. We each agree to do whatever the victor wants."

"She wants us to rob a bank," Methos said to Mac.

"Come now, Methos. Don't you think I could come up with something more," she let her eyes linger on his chest, "enjoyable to do with you."

Mac and Methos exchanged a quick glance.

"I'm in," Methos said.

"Me, too."

Amanda smiled and put down two of her cards. "Two, please." Methos dealt her two new cards.

Mac took one and the dealer none.

They weren't bidding, and she shook her head when Methos turned to her. Mac again took one and Methos none.

"Ready?" Amanda asked, glancing from one to the other. They both nodded, and Amanda laid down her cards, two pair, tens and eights.

Methos looked quickly at Mac and folded his cards. "Beats me."

Mac followed his example. "Me, too."

Amanda grinned. "It appears you are both mine for the night. What shall I do with you?"

Both men avoided her gaze and each other's, as she made a show of considering her options. Amanda enjoyed their discomfort immensely. This was going to be fun.

"First," she paused and waited for them to look at her before continuing, "I think we need to change the atmosphere in here." She rose and went to the kitchen drawer where Mac kept the matches, withdrawing a book of them. "Methos, light some candles."

Methos stood and accepted the matches. She watched as he leaned over to light a candle Mac kept on the far side of a small table. The view was most pleasant, and she wasn't the only one noticing.

Much as she hated to disrupt Mac's study of Methos' ass, Amanda spoke again. "Mac." He turned toward her. "I'd like some wine. Pick out something appropriate, would you?"

"Appropriate?" Mac repeated as he came toward her, all predatory grace. He moved easily into her space, stopping almost directly in front of her. "I'll need more information if I'm going to choose something appropriate."

Amanda shook her head. "And ruin the anticipation?" She traced the collar of Duncan's sweater with her fingertips. "Let's just say it should be perfect for an evening of adventure and exploration."

"Do you want me to pour it into a canteen?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary. Glasses will do just fine."

Duncan pulled a bottle from the wine rack above the counter and opened it. Filling a glass, he handed it to Amanda. She took a sip, and nodded her approval.

"Enough candles, m'lady?" Methos asked, entering the kitchen.

Amanda looked around the room. "It'll do." She looked over her shoulder at Mac. "Turn off the lights." She walked into the living area, turning slowly to face the men following her. "Duncan, sit on the couch. Methos, come here."

Methos stopped in front of her, close enough that she could smell him, close enough that she could have kissed him simply by tilting her head.

"What would you like me to do for you, Amanda?"

The question was asked in a low, sensual tone that created an instant response deep within her. She took a sip of her wine. "It's quite good. Don't you think?"

"It's okay."

"It's occurred to me that Duncan has been a very good friend to me, and perhaps I may not have thanked him properly. I think it's time I did."

Methos said nothing. He simply took a drink of his wine while letting his eyes drift slowly over her.

"Would you like to know how I plan on thanking him?"

Methos raised his eyes to her face, just as slowly as he'd lowered them. "Sure."

"With you. I'm going to give him you, Methos. What do you think of that?"

"You're the boss." Methos' tone was still inviting, but his expression was frustratingly neutral.

"Yes, I am." She looked directly into Methos' eyes. "Go stand in front of Duncan."

Methos nodded slightly in acquiescence and then obeyed.

Amanda followed, stopping just behind him and setting her wine on the floor. "Take your sweater off," she commanded softly, her mouth close to Methos' ear.

Underneath the sweater was a button down shirt. She reached her arms around him and opened the first button. Without having to be told Methos dropped his hands to his sides, and stood perfectly still.

Amanda worked her way downward slowly, watching Duncan over Methos' shoulder. He was sipping at his drink, but his eyes were wide. She dropped her gaze to his lap, unsurprised by the erection she saw there.

She continued unbuttoning, her eyes on Duncan's face as she pushed open Methos' shirt, exposing his chest to Duncan.

Duncan swallowed visibly and took a quick drink of his wine.

Amanda traced Methos' nipple with a single finger and felt him start in response. She repeated the action on the other side.

"They're so hard, Duncan, small, and hard, and perfect. Would you like to touch them?"

Duncan nodded once.

"I'll have to ask him first." She lowered her voice. "Would you like that, Methos? Duncan's broad, rough fingers instead of mine?"

"Yes."

Amanda stretched up slightly, resting her chin on Methos' shoulder. "Methos, Methos, Methos, you answered so quickly, it's enough to make a girl feel unloved. Maybe if I tried harder." She teased both nipples simultaneously, pulling on them lightly.

"If I wanted to be really nice to you, I 'd let him suck them," she continued conversationally. "He does this thing with his tongue while he's sucking. I can't quite describe it, but it's very…enjoyable."

"I'm sure it is," Methos answered, his nonchalance sounding forced.

"Oh, it is. He's highly skilled with his mouth. I've always wondered how he'd be at fellatio. It's one of my more interesting fantasies."

"I'm sure all of your fantasies are interesting, Amanda."

She laughed softly. "They are. You've been in a couple." She paused, checking on Duncan who appeared to be listening closely. "Usually you watch Duncan and I for a while before joining in." She slid her hands down his chest. "Would you like to know which of us you fucked?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"I don't."

Duncan put his empty wine glass on the stand beside him.

"Give me your hand, Duncan."

He perched on the edge of the couch, spreading his legs so that one was either side of Methos, and extended his hand.

Amanda took hold of his hand; raising it to Methos' chest, she moved Duncan's fingertips across Methos' nipple. "Feels good, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Duncan's eyes were on Methos' face when he answered.

Amanda stepped back. She took Methos' wine glass and put it on the floor next to her own, before pulling his shirt off. "Touch him," she ordered. "But only bare skin."

Duncan's hands moved up to Methos' shoulders.

Amanda moved to the side, giving herself a better view.

Duncan surprised her by running his hands down Methos' arms, pausing to stroke the inside of his elbows. When he reached Methos' wrists he moved his hands to Methos' abdomen.

He was touching Methos slowly; Amanda recognized that touch. She always thought of it as his memorizing touch, the one he used to imprint the feel of his lover's skin in his mind. Duncan was watching his hands, watching himself touch Methos, his face a study in concentration.

Methos was barely breathing. His breaths were shallow and he held them for a long time. He was watching, too. His eyes were glued to Duncan's face. His expression was open, and that startled her. Methos was always guarded; when he did look open it was invariably an act. But not this time.

Amanda found her own breath catching as she watched, her presence seemingly forgotten.

Duncan's hands were skirting the edges of Methos' nipples, and Methos inhaled sharply, holding the breath, his anticipation filling the room.

Duncan raised his eyes from Methos' chest to his face. Capturing Methos' eyes with his own, he moved his hand, stroking his fingers across Methos' right nipple.

Methos' breath came out in a puff.

Duncan leaned slowly forward, stroking his fingers back and forth the entire time. When his mouth was almost to Methos' nipple, he paused. Moving his fingers out of the way, he let his breath warm Methos' flesh. It was one of Duncan's favorite tricks, one he'd done to her countless times.

His tongue reached Methos' skin a fraction of a second before his mouth closed over Methos' nipple. Methos reacted instantly, arching into the touch. Amanda would have done the same in his place-she had done the same thing in his place—and her own nipples tightened in longing.

Duncan pulled him closer, pressing Methos against him, one hand supporting the arching back, and the other grasping Methos' ass and squeezing it.

Methos' hands tangled in Duncan's hair.

The eroticism of the scene before her distracted Amanda for a moment. Then she remembered who was supposed to be in charge. She cleared her throat. "Gentlemen."

They ignored her.

"Duncan!" She said it sharply, in a tone she rarely used with him.

He turned to look at her, clearly startled.

"Did I say you could suck on him?"

"No." Duncan looked at her with a combination of sheepishness and defiance.

"Release him, and sit back."

Duncan did as she requested, and Methos glared at her.

Amanda smiled, and walked back to her place behind him. She slid one hand around to rest on his abdomen, just above the waistband of his jeans, and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. "I need you to help me punish Duncan." She kissed his neck again, longer this time. "Maybe I should force him to watch me touch you." Another kiss. "I can understand why he got carried away. You're very…tempting."

"Thank you," Methos answered her softly.

Some of his control was back. She could feel it in the way he held himself, hear it in his voice. "I want to see you lost, Methos. Your control abandoned. Everything you are surrendered, given up, because nothing else matters as much as that moment and the lover you're sharing it with."

Idly, as though it were an afterthought, she drew circles on Methos' skin, just above the button of his jeans. "But you'd never be like that with me. You don't trust me enough. But you trust Duncan, don't you?"

It was a moment before Methos answered. "Yes."

Amanda kissed his neck again, then, on impulse, she sucked, drawing blood to the surface. She raised her head to look at Duncan. He was ignoring her, his eyes on Methos' face.

She knew how to fix that. She opened the button on Methos' jeans, and Duncan's eyes dropped to her hands. She lowered the zipper and reached inside. Silk. Methos was definitely a man who liked his creature comforts. She stroked him through the silk, and for the first time Methos leaned back into her.

"Push his jeans down," she ordered Duncan. When he looked up at her, she smiled. "My hands are occupied."

Duncan started to say something, but evidently thought better of it. He pushed Methos' jeans to the floor.

"Step out of them," she instructed Methos, her hand still pressed to his cock.

Methos did as she asked, his movements causing his cock to slide beneath her hand.

He was still in his socks, and Amanda had always thought a naked man in socks looked rather silly. "Lift your legs so Duncan can take off your socks."

Socks removed, Amanda cupped Methos' balls in her free hand. She caressed him with both hands, and Methos pushed his hips forward in response. She rubbed herself against Methos' ass as she touched.

Her own control was slipping, and it took some effort to pull back, creating some distance between her body and Methos'. "I want to see all of you," she said the words quietly, her mouth close to Methos' ear. If the twitch of his cock was any indication Methos approved of that goal.

"Duncan, take off his boxers."

It was a bit sadistic, forcing Duncan to undress the man he wanted so she could touch him, but Amanda was enjoying herself immensely. The boxers were removed, and Amanda looked over Methos' shoulder at his cock. Freed, it pointed straight ahead. Such vulnerable things, penises. Lovely, but vulnerable.

She closed a hand around it, stroking lightly, and heard a quiet growl. Surprised, she looked at Duncan. He was staring at her hand on Methos' cock, and he was decidedly displeased. "Do you want this, Duncan?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you?"

Duncan looked up at her. She could see him struggle to answer, pride warring with desire. "Yes."

She smiled indulgently. "All you had to do was ask. I'm always willing to share with you. You know that." The smile faded. "Kneel."

Duncan knelt.

"Place your hands on his hips."

Duncan's hands cupped Methos' buttocks.

"His hips, not his ass."

Duncan moved his hands to the side.

"You may lick the head, just lick. No sucking until I say so."

Her hand was still holding Methos' cock near the base, presenting it for Duncan to caress. She watched the tongue that had been on her and in her countless times lap delicately at Methos, almost not there touches from the tip of Duncan's tongue followed by broader swipes to the entire head.

Duncan's tongue teased the slit, and Methos rested more of his weight against her, a small choked sound escaping his throat.

"You can suck now. But just the head."

Duncan's mouth closed around Methos' cock, a small groan of pleasure coming from them both.

Amanda couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of a cock in Duncan's mouth. There was something about seeing him on his knees, completely focused on giving another man pleasure, which excited her.

She moved her hand along Methos' shaft from the base to Duncan's mouth and back a few times, and felt Methos' exhale shakily.

"Take in more."

Duncan obeyed. His cheeks were hollowed from sucking, and he began to move his head back and forth. She was certain he was using his tongue as well. Whatever he was doing felt good, very good, judging from the desperate tension in Methos' body.

"Is he using his tongue?"

"Yes." The word was more gasped than spoken.

"Tell me."

"He's…he's rubbing it underneath…just below the head…you know the spot." Methos managed between shuddering breaths.

Amanda stroked him in approval. She did indeed know the spot. She was very good at caressing that spot herself, enjoying the reactions touching it just right could elicit.

Duncan was moving faster now, and she placed her hand in front of his mouth, picking up his rhythm, joining him in caressing Methos.

Watching, she could imagine that it was her cock Duncan was pleasuring. She pushed against Methos' ass. The firm roundness of it felt good, and she began to grind against it, her pelvis moving in the same rhythm as Duncan's mouth.

Methos dropped his head back, resting it on her shoulder. She could feel how close he was, and the thought of him coming, of his fluid shooting into Duncan's mouth, added to her own arousal.

She wasn't that far from the brink herself. She was still watching Duncan. Watching Methos' cock slide in and out of his mouth. She ground herself harder against Methos' ass, and he groaned.

Duncan was making small sounds, almost whimpers. Amanda recognized them. He was close to coming, but she didn't want him to, not yet. "Duncan," she gasped, feeling Methos' entire body jerk. "Don't," her own orgasm started and she barely managed to get out the last word, "come."

Methos was shuddering in her arms, and Amanda clung to him, her own body shuddering in answer.

Somehow she kept her eyes open and focused as Duncan swallowed, one hand coming up and closing over hers. Together they held onto Methos' cock, felt it jerk in their hands.

Duncan released Methos, slumping against the couch.

Methos was breathing rapidly, and she released his cock to hold him tightly, turning her head and pressing her cheek against his back. His arms settled over her own.

"I'll say one thing for you, Amanda, you're good at giving orders," Methos said.

Amanda chuckled, and gave him a last squeeze before letting go. She dropped to the floor in front of Duncan. He was looking at the ground, and she cupped his chin in her hand, raising his face so she could look him in the eye. "Thank you."

Duncan nodded.

She kissed him gently, taking the time to fully enjoy his lips before parting them. The salty taste of Methos' release was layered over the familiar taste of Duncan. It was an intoxicating combination, and Amanda prolonged the kiss for far longer than she had originally intended.b 

Pulling back, she studied Duncan's face. He still seemed disappointed. "What do you want?"

Duncan glanced sideways at Methos, who was standing where Amanda had left him, watching them.

"I know that," Amanda chided gently. "How do you want him?"

Duncan hesitated, surprising her. Duncan rarely hesitated, especially when it came to sex.

"Inside me." The words were said so softly that she wasn't sure if Methos heard them.

"All right. But after what you just did to him I think he may need some recovery time."

Duncan smiled his tiny, pleased with himself smile.

Affection flooded through her. This, too, was familiar. "You're overdressed." Amanda stood, and Duncan copied her. She dropped back onto the couch and patted the space beside her. "Come sit, Methos."

Methos took a step toward the couch, and he and Duncan were mere inches apart. They held perfectly still, gazing at one another. Then Methos raised a hand, and touched Duncan's cheek.

The gesture confirmed what Amanda already knew. This wasn't about simple lust.

Methos sat on the couch beside her, and Duncan stood over him, gazing downward.

"Duncan."

He looked at her.

"Take off your shirt."

He pulled his sweater over his head, dropping it to the floor.

Amanda heard the sudden intake of Methos' breath, and glanced at him. Surely, Methos had seen Duncan's naked chest before. But it appeared he hadn't, at least judging by the way he was staring.

She looked back at Duncan. He was beautiful. His shoulders and chest were broad and powerful, covered with just the right amount of hair. Where Methos' delicate nipples contrasted delightfully with the firm muscle beneath them, Duncan's blended in, almost fully concealed by hair.

Duncan's erection was pushing against the denim containing it, clearly wanting out. Not quite yet, Amanda thought.

"Put your hand on your thigh, just above the knee. Turn it so that your fingers are pointing inward."

Duncan did as she instructed. "Move it upwards, slowly."

He obeyed, his hand sliding along his own thigh.

She glanced at Methos. His eyes were wide, and he was fully erect.

She turned her attention back to Duncan. His hand was immediately below his erection.

"Stop. Move your fingers back and forth so that the side of your finger brushes the bottom of your balls."

She glanced at Duncan's face. He looked as vulnerable as she had ever seen him. His eyes were locked on Methos. 'Look at me. Want me,' he pleaded silently.

Amanda couldn't ignore that look. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked Methos.

"Yes."

"Do you want to touch him?"

"Yes."

Amanda was quiet for a moment before asking her next question, letting the tension build. "Do you want to fuck him?"

"Yes."

"It's what he wants, to feel you inside of him."

Methos didn't answer.

"He has a wonderful asshole. It opens so readily, always eager to be touched." Turning and resting her elbow on the back of the couch, she traced the top of Methos' shoulder with her fingers. "How about this? I'll prepare him for you. Get him ready for you to fuck."

Methos glanced at her. "Fine." He turned his attention back to Duncan.

She did as well. His hand was still on his thigh, stroking exactly as she had told him to. Such a good little boy scout.

"Cup your balls in your hand, and squeeze them lightly."

Duncan did as he was told, groaning softly.

"Very good. You're being very good, Duncan." She watched as he squeezed again. "Methos is going to fuck you soon. So you can't come, not until he's inside you. Don't forget that. Now, raise your hand higher, over your cock. Rub it."

Duncan bit his lower lip as he touched himself.

"Open your jeans."

He quickly undid the button and lowered the zipper with a sigh.

"Take out your cock so Methos can see it."

Duncan pushed his jeans out of the way, and took his cock in hand, letting it rest against his palm.

"I'd let Methos touch it, but you'd come, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Duncan answered without hesitation.

Amanda looked at Methos, who was leaning forward, his eyes glued to the sight before him, his right hand almost reaching out. She had to move this along before one of them decided they'd waited long enough.

"Take off your jeans, and go lie on the bed, on your stomach."

Duncan pushed off the jeans, and slowly turned around, walking purposefully to the bed. She put a hand on Methos' arm, stopping him from following immediately.

Watching Duncan move was always a pleasure, but watching it when he was naked was…

Duncan lay down, and Amanda got up to follow, Methos right behind her.

She stopped at the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, before kneeling on the bed. She nodded at the other side of the bed, and Methos knelt on it.

Amanda placed a quick kiss to the back of Duncan's neck, stroking the expanse of his back with one hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, drinking in the feel of him. Sensing his impatience, she teased the top of his cleft with her fingers.

"Amanda."

God, she loved it when Duncan said her name as a plea.

Squirting some liquid onto two of her fingers, she probed for Duncan's entrance. Her fingertips connected with wrinkled skin, and she traced the outer ring of muscle. Instead of tightening, it immediately relaxed, a testimony to how badly Duncan wanted this. She slipped her fingers inside, loving the familiar feel of him yielding to her touch. Jealousy hit her, unexpected and unwelcome. He was going to yield to Methos like this, except Methos could fuck him with flesh not silicone. Methos could get farther inside of him than she'd ever been. She shoved the thought aside as unworthy. This was about Duncan, about giving him what he wanted, what he needed. Right now, he needed to be fucked.

She pulled her fingers out, and looked at Methos. Their eyes connected for just a moment, and she saw a flash of understanding. Amanda slid off of the bed.

"Roll over, Duncan," Methos said.

Duncan rolled over, his eyes immediately seeking out Methos' face.

Methos kissed him.

Amanda watched as they tried to devour one another. If there was any gentleness in the way they kissed, she couldn't see it. Without parting their lips for more than an instant, Methos moved so that he too was lying down. Their entire bodies joined in the kiss as they pushed against one another. Afraid it would be over before it even started, Amanda nonetheless bit back the urge to tell them to stop. Methos knew what he was doing.

"Duncan," Methos panted, raising a hand to push back Duncan's hair.

Duncan didn't answer, he just stared at Methos with a look of such longing it made Amanda's heart contract.

Methos dropped a series of kisses along Duncan's neck, and Duncan tilted his head back, groaning.

"You're going to come as soon as I'm inside you, aren't you?" Methos asked, his mouth still against Duncan's neck.

Duncan nodded.

"Good."

Methos pulled back, settling between Duncan's thighs. He held out a hand, and Amanda pressed the bottle of lube into it. Methos shook his head, studying her face. "You do it." It was a request, not an order.

Amanda flipped open the bottle. She warmed the liquid with her fingers before closing her hand over Methos' cock. It felt good, sliding easily in her wet hand, and she stroked it a few times, aware of Duncan watching her.

Releasing Methos she slipped to the floor beside the bed, her head falling onto the bed. Methos' hand caressed her hair, and she looked up.

"Thank you."

She smiled slightly in answer.

Methos turned his attention to Duncan. He lifted Duncan's legs to rest on his shoulders, playfully kissing each of Duncan's ankles and eliciting a smile.

Raising Duncan's hips, he positioned himself, touching the tip of his cock to Duncan's opening. Amanda didn't have to be touching him to know that Duncan was relaxing into that contact, seeking more.

Methos pushed slowly forward, and she stared as his cock disappeared into Duncan.

Duncan was reaching out, and Methos clasped both of his hands, leaning forward to replace the leverage he lost when he let go of Duncan's hips.

"You're so open, Duncan, so accepting."

"Always accepting, Methos, always."

There were layers beneath that exchange that Amanda knew they'd never share with her.

"Come for me, for us." Methos was moving now, long, slow thrusts. "You're so beautiful, let us watch you."

Amanda was surprised he remembered her presence. She usually forgot everything else when she and Duncan fucked.

"Methos…" Duncan did come, his cock jerking in the air as fluid left it, his shoulders rising off of the mattress, and his face contorted. Even contorted it was a beautiful face.

Methos didn't move while Duncan came, and Amanda wondered if he was fighting the urge to thrust hard and fast, or if he just wanted to hold still and feel Duncan contracting around him.

Duncan's shoulders fell back against the bed, but it was a long moment before either of them moved.

"Thank you," Methos said.

Duncan smiled. "Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

Methos shook his head.

Amanda shook hers as well. Only Methos would conduct a conversation while fucking.

Methos released one of Duncan's hands, and ran his fingers through the fluid on Duncan's chest. He stroked a nipple with moistened fingertips. Coating his fingers once again, he raised them to his mouth, sucking first one and then the other clean. It was the kind of gesture that could be either silly or wildly erotic, depending on the mood. Methos somehow made it both, and Duncan giggled.

Amanda smiled; she loved that sound.

"Are you laughing at me, MacLeod?" Methos asked, teasing.

Duncan grinned. "Yes."

Amanda snorted softly. She was beginning to think fucking was the last thing on Methos' mind, despite the location of his cock.

Methos pulled back, almost out, then he thrust forward, hard and fast. He did it again, and again.

Duncan grunted, the end of the grunt changing into a groan.

"How do you want it, Duncan?" Methos asked. "I'll do it anyway you want me to."

Duncan was clutching Methos' back. "Like this. Like this."

Methos was leaning so far forward he had Duncan almost bent in two, and he was plunging rapidly, the muscles of his ass flexing as he thrust. Amanda found herself transfixed by those muscles, knowing what they were causing to happen, that they were pushing Methos deeper and deeper into Duncan. Duncan's legs slipped from Methos' shoulders to lock around Methos' back and he used them to push himself upward onto Methos cock. The room was filled with the sounds of their fucking: flesh slapping against flesh; rapid, desperate breaths; and Duncan's whispered pleas.

Methos answered those pleas with his body, covering Duncan with his strength, letting Duncan cling to him, and moving within him, giving as much of his flesh to Duncan as he could.

Amanda couldn't look away from them. She was coming herself, tiny, unsatisfactory tremors that only fed her arousal.

They were building up to a major explosion; she could feel it.

One of Methos' hands found it's way to Duncan's cock. Amanda wanted to reach over and pull his hand away and replace it with her own, but it would be an intrusion. They needed it to be just the two of them, now. Briefly, she considered putting her hand to another use, but she knew it wouldn't satisfy her.

Methos was losing the rhythm, his movements becoming jerky, even as he hammered into Duncan.

The thrusting stopped, and Amanda watched them come. They were so entangled now that she could see very little. Neither of their faces was visible, and Duncan's cock was concealed by Methos' body. Still, it was a wildly erotic sight, two male bodies straining into one another.

Concentrating on the tension in her own groin, Amanda brought herself to another orgasm, not quite enough of a release to free her from the intense arousal, but it would have to do.

Methos shifted, pulling out of Duncan, and Duncan whimpered. "Shhh, it's all right," Methos answered, taking Duncan into his arms. They kissed and petted one another, offering reassurance, easing each other down. There were more whispered words, ones she was just as glad not to hear.

She couldn't watch anymore, and she rested her forehead against the bed, trying not to think about the way her chest was constricting.

"Amanda."

It was Duncan's voice.

"Amanda."

She opened her eyes. He had twisted around on the bed so that his face was directly in front of hers.

"Don't you think you're overdressed?" he asked.

Smiling in spite of herself, she stood and pulled off her clothes. Normally, she made disrobing a seductive act, but right now she just wanted to be naked. Task accomplished, she stepped up to the edge of the bed.

Duncan wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back between he and Methos.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She had barely gotten the words out when Duncan kissed her. It felt wonderful, his lips covering hers, warm and familiar. She let out a frustrated moan when he withdrew. The moan wasn't quite over when Methos' mouth replaced Duncan's. It was a teasing kiss, promising far more than it gave. She turned into him, wanting him to make good on his promises.

Duncan pressed against her back, his mouth latching onto the most sensitive location on her neck and sucking.

She groaned, but Methos swallowed the sound.

A hand found her breast, Duncan's she knew instantly. It caressed her roughly before skating down over hip. He pushed it between her thighs, and Amanda raised her leg, resting it on Methos. Three fingers pushed into her.

Methos continued to kiss her, his mouth and tongue pushing her arousal even higher. He pulled back slightly, moving his hand between them to her cunt. His fingertips found her clit and stroked it in rough circles.

It was almost too much, their mouths and hands, and Amanda came repeatedly, each orgasm seeming to start before the last was completely over.

Finally, it became too much and she wrenched her mouth from Methos'. "Stop, please."

They stopped. She rested her forehead against Methos' chest, and Duncan's arms closed around her, wrapping her in warmth.

One of Methos' arms was on top of Duncan's, embracing them both. Snuggling into her male cocoon, Amanda closed her eyes.

***

Amanda woke up alone, but the sounds of a shower running and muffled male laughter left no doubt where Duncan and Methos were. She stretched, and nestled back into the bed. The laughter stopped and she listened for other sounds. None were immediately forthcoming. Rolling over, she wrapped her arms around her pillow and closed her eyes.

Images danced on her eyelids. She turned over again.

It was no use. She was awake. Rising, she pulled on one of Duncan's t-shirts and went into the kitchen to start coffee.

She took out a couple pieces of bread and dropped them into the toaster. Then she went to the table to gather her winnings. Curiosity made her pause. She turned over Methos' cards, a straight, nine high. She turned over Duncan's, a flush.

They'd let her win. Both of them. Smirking, she gathered up the rest of her pile, snagging theirs for good measure.


End file.
